Flight
Flight is the fourth episode of the second season of the TV show R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. Summary A young boy goes on his first plane ride alone and gets caught in the middle of a fight for survival when The Grim Reaper (posing as an old woman) forces a dead man (whom the boy can see) to cross over into the afterlife. Plot Josh is flying for his first time on a plane, to visit his divorced Dad and his new girlfriend. When he goes right to his seat, Josh meets a rich guy (who has been flying alone his whole life)- and the man doesn't seem to be very social. Soon the plane takes off and very strange things start to happen... Like the light's power starts going out and back on, the plane's engines have a high risk of failing- and if that wasn't enough the Grim Reaper is one of the passengers. When Josh finds out that the rich guy is a ghost and the Death has come to help him move on, the boy tries to help the ghost calm down. The only problem is that this lonely ghost just doesn't want to go towards the Afterlife! The ghost then gets upset and it causes the power on the plane to go out at a high altitude. Josh then helps the ghost realize that maybe it is time for his spirit to move on... The man then tells the Grim Reaper that he is now ready to go to the Afterlife. The man says his good-byes to Josh and then goes. The plane's power goes back on and the plane lands with out any more problems. Josh then says to the Reaper that the reason that he could save the ghost... Maybe this was because the strange situation was so the boy could help the man and the man could help him out instead. Josh says "Later," (as in "See you later,"), the Reaper then replies with "Without a doubt..." Cast *Dakota Goyo as Josh Smithe (Flight) Josh Smithe *Tobias Slezak as Vincent *Mary Black as Clare *Liam Fearnley as The Grim Reaper *Johannah Newmarch as Brenda *Dan Payne as Taller Businessman *Jason Schombing as Short Businessman Image Gallery MV5BMTc2MjI4MzcxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzkyMDY5Ng@@. V1. SX640 SY360 .jpg|Josh meeting Vincent. Trivia *Liam Fearnley, who portrays the Grim Reaper, also portrays the Morgue Guy in the Season 1 episode "Wrong Number". *Dan Payne, who potrayed the Taller Businessman, also appered in the Season 1 episode "Nightmare Inn" as the Green Eyed Wolf, and the Season 2 episode "Mascot" as the Big Yellow Mascot. *Dakota Goyo was nominated for a Young Artist Award for his portrayal of Josh in this episode. *Dakota Goyo was nominated for a Daytime Entertainment Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series for his portrayal of Josh in this episode. *The Reaper's reply at the end, would seem to imply that he was either making a bad joke about how everyone will "see him" later, or that he'll be back soon for the boy. Video(s) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2